A Whole Bunch of Mayhem
by DCfreaks
Summary: Gabi's friends want to throw her the perfect party, but along the way Gabi cant help but feel left out, and her suspisions arise even more, when she believes Troy is cheating on her for Sharpay. All original characters, with a few added of our own.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story of the gang, and instant messaging. Mostly humor, maybe some drama. I'm not sure yet. Hope you like! Please read and review! Author insertation, so beware.**

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: Logged on.**

**AFroman613: Logged on.**

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Hey Chad!

**AFroman613: **What up Troy?! Did you kiss Gabriella yet?!

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Why does it matter?

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Have you asked a girl to the dance yet? I mean hello, since the girls can't get me, they're going after you.

**AFroman613:** I know, but they aren't the ones that I want to go with, I mean they aren't Taylor.

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER YET?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AFroman613: **Well, I haven't asked her yet, it never feels like the right time……..

**WhizGirl101: Logged on.**

**WhizGirl101:** Oh hey guys!

**AFroman613: **Hey Taylor!

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Hey!

**BandismyGAME24/7: Logged on.**

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Hey guys! So what'cha doing?

**WhizGirl101: **apparently nothing.

**AFroman613: **yeah what she said.

**BandismyGAME24/7: **I was wondering if you guys could help me with Gabi's party, her birthday is Saturday.

**WhizGirl101: **OMG!!!!!! I totally forgot! Um yeah sure, we will help you! We need Kelsi, Jay, Zeke, Sharpay, Ashie and Ryan to help us too!

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **sounds cool, they'll help.

**AFroman613: **And we could all break into small groups to get the jobs done faster!

**WhizGirl101:** My boyfriend is actually willing to do work that doesn't involve basketball?!!!! It's a miracle!

**AFroman613: **Thanks Taylor, I really appreciate that.

**BandismyGAME24/7:** It starts

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Oh yes!

**WhizGirl101: **All you do is basketball; maybe you should try doing something else for a change!

**AFroman613:** Like what?! I like what I do, and basketball never bothered you before!

**Sweetswimmer04: Logged on.**

**Sweetswimmer04: **Um is this a bad time?

**BandismyGAME24/7:** Hey Ashie! Um no, Troy and I are easily amused by how much they argue, just sit back and read the screen.

**WhizGirl101: **Hey Ash, I'm just going to forget that my too big of an ego for his own good boyfriend is here

**AFroman613: **Hey!!!!!!1

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Alright now that's enough! If you cant say anything nice, then LOG OFF!

**WhizGirl101: **We're talking about Gabriella's birthday party, want to help with it? Just remember it's a surprise

**Sweetswimmer04: **cool, I'd love to help!

**16overpi: Logged on.**

**BandismyGAME24/7: **sorry guys, its dinner! Then I have to help with the groceries!

**BandismyGAME24/7: Logged off.**

**WhizGirl101: **Yeah, my mom wants me to go shopping with her. Bye!

**WhizGirl101: Logged off.**

**AFroman613: Logged off.**

**Sweetswimmer04: **It's sick how Chad follows Taylor like a lost puppy. Sorry guys, but my mom wants me to spend quality time with the family! Oh joy. Bye!

**Sweetswimmer04: Logged off.**

**16overpi: **Hi Troy! What's going on? It's not normal for them all to have something going on at the same time.

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Yeah it really is weird isn't it.

**16overpi: **They're not avoiding me are they?

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **Oh no of course not, at least I don't think so.

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: **OOH Brownies! Coming mom!

**FreakyCallbackbballboy14: Logged off.**

**16overpi: **Well this is just great.

**16overpi: Logged off.**

**Hey ya all! So how did you like this? Sweetsimmer04 is Ashie, and Bandismygame24/7 is mua! Like I said, author insertation, so yeah. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, DCfreaks just want to say! Hey! I hope you like this chapter; BandismyGAME24/7 is me Estel212, so yeah. I hope you like.**

**MuffinMan01: Logged on.**

**16over pi: Logged on.**

**16overpi: **Hey Zeke!

**MuffinMan01:** Hey Gabi!

**MuffinMan01: **So what are you doing?

**16overpi: **Just chilling. You?

**MuffinMan01: **Baking snicker doodles, for my snicker doodle

**16overpi:** Sharpay? I don't know how you can even stand her sometimes.

**MuffinMan01: **There is nothing wrong with Sharpay, a little stubborn at times, and a challenge, but nothing I can't handle.

**ShineBabyShine: Logged on.**

**MuffinMan01: **Sharpay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ShineBabyShine: **Hi Zeke. It's nice to see you too, after you just dropped me off at home five minutes ago!

**MuffinMan01:** Hey what can I say; I can't live without you that are how much I love

You.

**ShineBabyShine:** I love you too Zeke.

**MuffinMan01: **I love you more my little snicker doodles.

**16overpi: **alright, I don't need to puke!

**ShineBabyShine: **We don't complain when you're making out with Bolton in the hallway! So shut up!

**MuffinMan01: **Yeah, it's not like I want to see you and my captain all over each other! It's disgusting!

**16overpi: **You never complain about Taylor and Chad.

**MuffinMan01: **Yeah but they don't make out constantly in the hallway at school.

**16overpi: **That would be because they are too busy starting WWIII!

**HatsRle56: Logged on.**

**HatsRle56: **Is now a bad time? I can come on later.

**ShineBabyShine: **Hey Ryan, what computer are you using?

**HatsRle56: **Mine. Hey Gabi, Hi Zeke!

**MuffinMan01: **Hey brother!

**16overpi: Logged off.**

**Short&needtogrow: Logged on.**

**Short&needtogrow: **Hey guys, have you seen Jason, he said he would meet me online.

**HatsRle56: **Nope, sorry Kelsi. Nice name.

**Short&needtogrow: **Lol thanks.

**BBallForeva00: Logged on.**

**BBallForeva00: **Hey what's up?

**Short&needtogrow: **Heidi is planning a surprise party for Gabriella, this Saturday, and wants our help. Remember not a word to Gabi. (Heidi-BandismyGAME24/7)

**HatsRle56: **Right. looks at Sharpay

**ShineBabyShine: **What? I can keep a secret!

**ShineBabyShine: Logged off.**

**HatsRle56: **I think I'm going to make sure she doesn't tell.

**HatsRle56: Logged off. **

**MuffinMan01: **I have to bake an apple pie for my moms bake sale.

**BBallforeva00: **Then why are you baking the pie?

**MuffinMan01: **cuz my mom can't make ice!

**MuffinMan01: Logged off. **

**BBallForeva00: **Yeah, Sharpay is definitely going to tell someone. Everyone knows that secret is not in her vocabulary.

**Short&needtogrow: **Yeah, I agree with you there.

**BBallForeva00: **So you want to go with me to the school dance?

**Short&needtogrow: **Of course Jay! Why wouldn't I go with my boyfriend?

**BBallForeva00: **I don't know! Geez I just asked! No need to get all offensive!

**Short&needtogrow: **JAY! It was a rhetorical question. Yes I'm going to the dance with you.

**BBallForeva00: **Huh?

**Short&needtogrow: **rhetorical question is a question that you don't need to answer.

**BBallForeva00: **So then I don't need to do the homework Ms. Darbus gives us?

**Short&needtogrow: **shakes head sadly

**Short&needtogrow: Logged off.**

**BBallForeva00: Logged off.**

**BandismyGAME24/7: Logged on**

**Sweetswimmer04: Logged on**

**Sweetswimmer04: **Hey Heidi!!!!

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Hi Ashie

**Sweetswimmer04: **Um, are you alright?

**BandismyGAME24/7: **No. I have pep band tonight, and I have to get Gabi's party plans together, I wish it were a lot easier!

**Sweetswimmer04: **Oh. Yeah I totally forgot about the basketball game tonight. Well as far as I know, the party plans are coming along great; Taylor and Chad are going to go tomorrow afternoon for the snacks with Jason, Zeke's going bake the cake, and I'm going with Troy to get decorations, and You're going to Lava Springs with the twins to set everything up at the pool there. So everything's under control, the only thing we need to worry about is Chad eating everything before the party. Lol.

**BandismyGame24/7: **Yeah I guess you're right, let's just hope Sharpay doesn't blab to anyone.

**Sweetswimmer04: **Yeah, that could be a problem.

**Sweetswimmer04: **So did you get a date to the dance yet?

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Are you kidding? No one wants to go out with a total band geek/nerd, despite how gorgeous I am!

**Sweetswimmer04: **Lol. Yeah.

**BandismyGAME24/7: **What about you?

**Sweetswimmer04: **Um yeah, actually I do, Mark in my history class asked me to the dance.

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Okay, So everyone has a date except for me?

**Sweetswimmer04: **Ryan doesn't have a date either. Maybe you guys could go together.

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Oh yeah like he'd even ask me?

**Sweetswimmer04: **he might.

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Listen I gotta go, you coming to the game tonight?

**Sweetswimmer04: **depends if I get a ride later. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BandismyGAME24/7: **Byeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BandismyGAME24/7: Logged off.**

**Sweetswimmer04: Logged off.**

**So here is chapter 2! Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but we've been busy. The next chapter will be regular story format, and not instant messaging. Please review!**


End file.
